Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and computer program products for supporting dynamic tier remapping of data stored in a hybrid storage system.
Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
As one example of computer system advancement, data centers have been developed to provide storage and computation services on a massive scale over a network. Often, data centers provide cloud services and the data centers may include large numbers of storage devices. In some cases, the storage devices may be different types of storage devices, where the different types of storage devices may have different performance characteristics.